moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Angry Birds Movie 2
}} The Angry Birds Movie 2 (also referred to as Angry Birds 2) is a 2019 computer-animated comedy film directed by Thurop Van Orman. The voice cast of the film consists of Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Leslie Jones, Bill Hader, Rachel Bloom, Awkwafina, Sterling K. Brown, Eugenio Derbez, Danny McBride, and Peter Dinklage. It serves a sequel to the 2016 film The Angry Birds Movie. The film was released in the United Kingdom and Ireland on August 2, 2019. It was released in the United States on August 14, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing. Plot The birds and pigs are in constant war against each other after Piggy Island, which was destroyed in a prior battle with the birds, is rebuilt. Eventually, an ice ball from a nearby isle called Eagle Island hits the sea near Piggy Island, forcing pigs to have a truce with the birds. Zeta, the leader of the island, is fed up with her frozen surroundings and wants to occupy the two islands by shooting ice balls to force their inhabitants to evacuate. Meanwhile, three hatchlings, one of whom is Terence and Matilda’s daughter named Zoe, plan to act in a play using the three eggs at a beach, but the eggs drift out to sea by accident. They set sail to retrieve them, but once they catch up to them, a whale blows them into a cloud. They manage to get them down after inflating Zoe into the air but then misplace them again. Chuck and Bomb ask Red to join in a speed dating activity, where he meets Silver, Chuck's sister and an excellent engineering student, but she deems him incompatible. Red quits the meeting and Leonard comes to his house to negotiate. Red reluctantly agrees to build an alliance with the pigs and they recruit Chuck, Bomb, Silver and Mighty Eagle. They hold a special meeting in Mighty Eagle’s cave. When they show a photo of Zeta, Mighty Eagle behaves abnormally. The meeting is disrupted when an ice ball hits Eagle Mountain and destroys it, but they escape just in time. As the team travel to Eagle Island by submarine, Red assures the civilians they don’t need to evacuate. Once there, Mighty Eagle confesses that Zeta is his ex-fiancée that he abandoned due to his cowardice, retreating to Bird Island. Red insists on fighting alone and Silver decides to follow him. They intrude the base from the mouth of the weapon only to be captured by the guards. The other team members disguise themselves as a Trojan eagle, grab a key card in a washroom, and get into the base. The eagle guards are driven into a breakdance battle by the disguise's unusual movement, and the team find Red and Silver have been caught. They are forced to escape when their disguise rips apart, but the guards are too busy dancing to notice. The three hatchlings finally find the eggs on a small island, held by a python. They somehow defeat her and plan to drift back to Bird Island, but they arrive at Piggy Island by mistake. They’re greeted by three piglets and the birds travel by hot air balloon with the pigs. As Red and Silver are confined in ice, Zeta tells them her plan to fire lava balls at Bird Island and Piggy Island, as Red regrets telling the islanders to not evacuate. After she leaves them to start the countdown, Red admits to Silver that he put himself before anyone else as he's afraid of not being liked if he's no longer a hero. Silver frees them both using her hair, reuniting with the team. Red gives up leadership to Silver, who establishes a plan to destroy the weapon. Silver and Red put themselves in an ice ball and roll on a rail towards Zeta's superweapon, but the plan comes apart and it misses the target, and the whole team are confronted by Zeta and her guards. At this time, Mighty Eagle arrives to apologise to Zeta, but she quarrels with him, revealing his name as Ethan and that she raised a daughter he was unaware of named Debbie. While Zeta is distracted, Silver tells Chuck to tie up the weapon using a powerful rope she invented, that catches and decelerates the lava balls when Zeta fires them. As the rope breaks, the hatchlings and the piglets traveling above Eagle Island help grasp it. The lava balls slide back into the weapon, destroying the whole base. Everyone escapes, and Mighty Eagle protects Debbie from being crushed by a metal plate. Zeta shows gratitude to him and they finally hold a wedding ceremony on Bird Island, with Red as the chief witness. Everyone cheers Red for saving the islands, but he reveals Silver and the team deserves the real credit instead of him, unveiling a Mount Rushmore-style monument to them. To his surprise, Red finds he is beloved even more now because of his honesty and selflessness. The birds have a huge party to celebrate while Red and Silver begin a romantic relationship, until Chuck arrives and interrupts the two. The hatchlings put the eggs back home but three snakelets hatch. The injured mother python comes and exchanges the babies with them, only for the three new hatchlings to drift out to sea again, saying goodbye to their sister. Cast *Jason Sudeikis as Red *Josh Gad as Chuck *Leslie Jones as Zeta *Bill Hader as Leonard *Rachel Bloom as Silver *Awkwafina as Courtney *Sterling K. Brown as Garry Pig *Eugenio Derbez as Glenn *Danny McBride as Bomb *Peter Dinklage as Mighty Eagle *Beck Bennett as Hank / Brad *Zach Woods as Carl Eagle *Pete Davidson as Jerry Eagle *Lil Rel Howery as Alex *Dove Cameron as Ella *Nicki Minaj as Pinky *Brooklynn Prince as Zoe *Genesis Tennon as ViVi (Vincent) *JoJo Siwa as Jay *Maya Rudolph as Matilda *Anthony Padilla as Hal *Tiffany Haddish as Debbie *Colleen Ballinger as Roxanne *David Dobrik as Axel *Faith Urban as Beatrice *Sunday Urban as Lily *Alma Varsano *Gaten Matarazzo *Nolan North as Terence Videos Trailers Category:2019 films Category:2019 in film Category:English-language films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Rovio Animation films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Animated films Category:2019 animated films Category:2010s films Category:2010s animated films Category:Children's comedy films Category:2019 children's comedy films Category:2010s children's comedy films Category:3D films Category:2019 3D films Category:2010s 3D films Category:Computer-animated films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2010s computer-animated films Category:Animated comedy films Category:2019 animated comedy films Category:2010s animated comedy films Category:Animated films about birds Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Animated films based on video games Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films about pigs Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set on islands Category:Films scored by Heitor Pereira Category:Films directed by Thurop Van Orman Category:Finnish animated films Category:American films Category:Finnish films Category:3D animated films Category:Films without Humans